sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu), and formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル, Rōjī za Rasukaru) is an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog and Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend who has major long-standing crush on him, she has chased Sonic in love and has a long-term goal is to get Sonic to notice her and been trying to win his heart by any means after first meeting him ever since, including asking out for a date, impressing him by fighting robots, threatening to keep him locked in prison, and even forcing him. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with proficiency second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude, is full of energy and usually friendly and caring. However, , if she has feel threatened, she can instantly turn into a heavyweight hothead with a scary temper and is shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of several characters. Her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him as she follows him everywhere. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's own Tails. She serves as and organizer, archaeologist, Team Rose's leader and Team Sonic's backbone. Appearance :Voice actor: Lisa Ortiz (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Thera van Homeijer (Dutch), Naïke Fauveau (French), Serena Clerici (Italian), Shandra Schadt (German), Meritxell Ribera (Spanish) Amy is a pink, peach skinned, female hedgehog that usually have 3 hairs in front of her head. In the Young Days When she was 8 years old she had black eyes, had her hair in hedgehog style, and wore a green short sleeved sweater, an orange skirt and a gray and white sneakers with orange shoe laces. In Present Time When she got older at age 12, she replaced her green sweater and orange skirt with a red dress with white décor, her blue and white shoes with red and white boots, and sporting a hair band and golden rings around her wrists. That was not all; she also had her hair arranged like an echidna’s, rather than her hedgehog style spikes she had beforehand, but she still retains the 3 hairs in front of her head and her eyes was changes into green. She is 90 cm (2'11") tall (although sometimes it looks as if she's almost the same height as Sonic), and weighs somewhere between 23 to 27 kg. Possible Future In future terms of size, Amy is only a head short than the future Sonic, but still taller than future Tails. She is also becomes the thinnest. Compared to her past and present appearances, Amy is wearing a red one piece top with bandages around her waist with larger rings and purple tape on her wrist as well as purple stockings over her shoes. Gallery File:Amy_Snapshot_-_15-Edit.png|Amy's future self. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong and confident (despite of having a girly personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion). She also a nature of an "optimistic tomboy", Amy has become far more violent and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and usually threatens that she'll hit Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. While she is usually friendly and caring, if she feels threatened, she can instantly turn into a heavyweight hothead. She is shown to be really stubborn and more bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of Chris, Knuckles, Sonic and mostly Tails. Amy seems to be a girly-girl and a tomboy, such as her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality; the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. She had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, always willing to fight, she had been training to fight by using weights. In Sonic Battle, Amy is not against fighting and can fight when she needs to. Despite her violent tendencies, Amy is somewhat kind and sweet and has a very good heart, she never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters of the series. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless, as shown in Sonic Adventure and the Chaos Saga, where she was determined to help the Flicky who had lost his family. Amy has a few personality traits that Sonic has as well. In Sonic Adventure 2, and like Chris, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good (as she told Shadow). Amy is often rather a likable person. Despite her being slightly annoying, she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a cheerful, caring and a regular sweetheart individual, with a positive outlook on life, but with a strong sense of justice, a mixture of tomboyish and girly nature, and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. as the series progress, Amy also seems to become more bossy and infatuated with Sonic than before. This is probably due to the reason that she back then was more light and humorous. Amy's personality has added more a humor factor, with her obsession for Sonic, which causes her to say or silly and embarrassing things even stuffing herself until she becomes fat, morbidly obese, or just a swollen belly, that she does not find very embarrassing at all. Sonic responds in an annoyed, disgusted and confused way. Games Amy in the main series is presented as being somewhat kind and girly. In Sonic CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that did not remove her tomboyish nature. However, in the later games, she has the personality of a girly-girl more so than a tomboy, unlike the earlier games. In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. In Sonic Battle, her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality: the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. Anime Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident, however, she is also rather more temperamental, bossy, annoying and stubborn, which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with. However, she is ever cheerful, optimistic and has a kind heart. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She is sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. Amy is most of the time the sensible member of her friends and takes care of all of them, which makes her like the mother/big sister of her group. She is fair-minded and takes the role of the problem solver, who attempts to understand both sides of an argument and keep the peace. She is very bright and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she is rather temperamental with sometimes aggressive tendencies. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got completely hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and believes that without it she is nothing. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit (Best friend/As close as sisters) **Cheese the Chao **Froggy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Love interest) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Topaz **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Sam Speed *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat (also rival) **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Cosmo the Seedrian *Ella *E-102 Gamma *Mister Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Lily the Bird *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Linsey Thorndyke *Liza *Lyra *Bianca *Ghost Girl *Prima *Maren *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Amy's past self *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Professor Ivy *Helen *Frances *Danny *Hawk *Molly *Moss the Sloth *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'Coolette *Julie-Su *Charles the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Betta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao Family *Nimue, Lady of the Lake (Camelot counterpart) *Nexus Amy Neutral *Chaos (formerly) *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Breezie Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Arch-Rival) *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Metal Amy Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Ghost Girl **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Metal Heads **Dark Oak **Yellow Zelkova **Black Narcissus **Pale Bay Leaf **Red Pine *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor *Ancients **Lyric the Last Ancient *Julian Snively *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox Abilities and Powers Amy has a high level of agility and acrobatic skills which let her do physical feats that would normally be difficult for someone else, such as performing body flips, balance perfectly on beams and walk across them and landing safely from a large fall with fluidity and grace. Amy is also a great fighter who knows martial arts to perfection. She is capable of holding her in battle and is a heavy-hit combatant whose skills matches Power-Type fighters like, Knuckles'. Amy possesses strong leadership and organization capabilities, and is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. She came up with a plan to bring down Eggman's Big Boy mech while coordinating her team twice, and she was able to calculate how to bring down Tails' house safely from the Rock-cyborg when setting an ambush. Amy is also a history buff who has studied the legends and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that she explores with her friends. Amy is quite the accomplished decorator with a real feel for color and shape. In addition to setting up atmospheric and detailed lunches, she could spruce up Eggman's lair so well that it was accepted by the highly-standard Modern Lair Magazine after it was unquestionably dismissed. She is also a great cook and can make delicious cookies. Amy has one of the widest ranges of skills in the series from her signature move the Hammer Attack to the basics shared by all like the Spin Dash to mimicries of other characters moves like the Rose Typhoon. in the Iblis Saga, it is revealed that Amy can turn invisible. Amy possesses super speed. She is one of the few Speed Type characters that does not augment their speed with the use of a special object or power (i.e. Blaze uses her pyrokinesis and Fire Boost, Jet the Hawk uses extreme gear and Tails uses his twin tails). This, along with general sneakiness, allows her to be able to catch Sonic from time to time. In many sagas in the series, such as Heroes Saga, she is usually one of the speed characters. Amy's primary method of attack is her Piko Piko Hammer, which she keeps in Hammerspace. With the Piko Piko Hammer, Amy can inflict major damage to her enemies. Amy is rather skillful with her hammer and is able to use it in a wide variety on moves and attacks, such as performing a somersault known as the Hammer Jump. She can also use it to perform the Tornado Hammer, and a move called the Propeller Hammer, to float through the air. Amy also has a special move where she is able to whack her hammer into the ground and send out a dome-shaped energy wave called "Rose Typhoon". Amy possesses a high level of acrobatic skills, capable of landing safely after falling from great heights where others would failed to. Serving as her friends' archaeologist, Amy has knowledge of the ancient areas in which she explores with her friends, which contributes to the team. Physical Abilities Unlike other characters in the Sonic Pokémon series, Amy is not gifted with superhuman abilities or powers. However, she does possess above average physical attributes, making her a powerful figure in her own right. While not strictly superhuman, Amy has high physical strength. She is able to wield her apparently heavy Piko Piko Hammer with little effort, and she can swing it around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. She even has enough strength to swing it around so fast that she can fly like a helicopter rotor or create whirlwinds, and as well generate shock waves or send herself flying by hammering into the ground. On top of that, in Sonic Pokémon Generations and the Generations Saga, when Amy accidentally hits Knuckles, she sends him flying into a nearby tree without even noticing. Like most characters in the Sonic Pokémon series, Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. While her exact top speed is unclear, she can run fast enough to even keep Sonic on a constant lookout for her, suggesting Amy has remarkably high running speed. However, Amy has admitted herself that she is not as fast as Sonic. Amy has as well good acrobatic skills and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair, and grind on rails with ease. Combat Skills Amy is a tough fighter, and combined with her aggressiveness when provoked, she can be a fierce opponent in a confrontation. Though she has not received much training in martial arts, reminiscing more of exercises, Amy knows how to defend herself against, and can go up against powerful robots and even highly trained combatants such as the Nocturnus Clan soldiers. Fighting Style Amy's fighting style is heavily based on the usage of her Piko Piko Hammer. In battle, she uses her Piko Piko Hammer's size and durability to her advantage, either using it to knock opponents far away through midair or bringing the entirety of its weight down on the opponents, crushing them with devastating force. For more offensive or effective moves, Amy will swirl around with her Piko Piko Hammer, turning herself into a spinning top that mows down everything she touches or even stir up whirlwinds and shock waves to send opponents flying, though such maneuvers can leave her dizzy. Despite preferring to use her Piko Piko Hammer when fighting enemies, Amy can as well fight opponents hand-to-hand in direct combat, though she rarely resorts to this method. As seen in Sonic Battle, when fighting opponents close up, Amy will resort to kickboxing moves, using fast jabs and uppercuts. Techniques and Moves Amy has one of the widest ranges of moves and techniques in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, ranging from techniques involving her Piko Piko Hammer, to the basic Spin Attack maneuvers, to even mimicries of other characters' moves. Most of Amy's offensive techniques revolves around the variants of her primary technique, the Hammer Attack, a downward swing with her Piko Piko Hammer on opponents. These variants serve to compensate for Amy's lack of superior physical skills and moves. Her Jump Attack lets her swing her Piko Piko Hammer in midair to attack enemies while airborne with increased attack range, and her Spin Hammer Attack and Hammer Whirl lets her spin around with her Piko Piko Hammer to attack with increased attack range. For better movements, Amy can use her Hammer Jump and Mid-Air Hammer Jump techniques to let her somersault higher into the air by setting off with her Piko Piko Hammer from where she is positioned, and with her Propeller Hammer she can float through the air like a helicopter for a short time. Some of Amy's more special moves include her Tornado Hammer where she throws a whirlwind at opponents to blow them off the ground, and the Rose Typhoon where she creates a dome-like shock wave by hammering into the ground. Amy can also perform the various forms of the Spin Attack, which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Amy to jump and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps she cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump lets her curl into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies. Attacks *Amy Dash *Amy Flash *Big Hammer Attack *Blow Kiss *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Double Jump *Floating Fall *Spin Cycle (requires Cream) *Flower Power (requires Cream and Big) *Rocket Accel (requires Cream and Big) *Flower Festival (Team Blast attack that requires Cream and Big} *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Hammer Smash *Hammer Swing *Hammer Whirl *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Propeller Hammer *Rose Typhoon *Somersault *Speed up *Spin Attack *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Swinging Hammer Attack *Tag Action *Tantrum *Tarot Draw *Tornado Hammer Skills *Supersonic speed *Piko Piko Hammer skills *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Great physical strength *High Acrobatic skills *Cartomancy *Driving *Culinary skills *Searching and locating skills *Combat skills *Organization *Extensive knowledge *Leadership *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Skilled decorator *Capable cook *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Hyper Mode initiation *Grinding Miscellaneous Skills Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and searching skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to, through a mix of dowsing and just plain searching, locate the general area of the person that she is looking for, no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" that the person she is looking has been in a certain location. Amy's tracking skills are further enforced in Sonic Rush, where Cream told Blaze that Amy was sure to find Sonic for them. Amy has as well displayed some skills in the mystical field, primarily in reading tarot cards. Using her tarot cards, Amy is able to predict the future and give herself knowledge of future events, such as successfully predicting where Sonic would be in Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic Battle, and even curse others. In Sonic Pokémon: The Fighters, Amy demonstrated the ability to harness Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds, allowing her to enter the Hyper Mode. Though not necessarily a special skill or ability, Amy's positive outlook and attitude gives her the ability to convince even the most cold-hearted and cruel people into giving up on their evil ways through genuinely heart-spoken speeches, as seen in the cases of Shadow the Hedgehog and E-102 Gamma. In the Sonic Riders series, Amy has steadily proven herself as a very talented Extreme Gear rider. Though she did not make it to the finals during the first EX World Grand Prix in Sonic Pokémon Riders, she had at the time of the Grand Prix in Sonic Pokémon Free Riders become so skilled at riding Extreme Gear that she was able compete against even the world's best Extreme Gear riders. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Amy is skillful enough to ride on rails, focus on opponents while remaining in control of her Extreme Gear, and as well pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques on her Extreme Gear while in midair. Weapons Piko Piko Hammer Amy's primary trademark weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, a large and durable hammer capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, that she is able to call out from nowhere at will. It is such a powerful weapon that even powerful figures such as Sonic and Knuckles get afraid when she pulls it out. Amy wields her hammer to perfection and is highly adapt and knowledgeable in its usage. Being both very powerful, graceful and fluid with it, she can combing its powerful strikes with her own acrobatic skill, thus ensuring no movement with it is wasted. Amy mainly uses its as a melee weapon and to perform acrobatic stunt, utilizing it as a hook to swing on bars. However, she is also able to use it as a long-range weapon by throwing it as a projectile with efficient accuracy. Though simple in function, Amy is highly adapt at wielding the Piko Piko Hammer and can use it with incredible proficiency. She mainly uses its as a melee weapon in combat, but can also use it for executing better movement, perform long-ranged attacks, and even mimic the variants of the Spin Attack. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Speed Type Characters